How Crono Got His Groove Back
by Sync
Summary: It's been two and a half years since Lavos has been defeated, and things aren't going so well in Guardia Kingdom. It looks like our heroes will need another adventure to bring out the best in them... again.


Chapter 1 Another Beautiful Day in Guardia Kingdom

Crono flailed his arms as if he was trying to shoo off a late morning sun beam, it was time to wake up, and it looked like it would be another beautiful day in Guardia Kingdom...

Crono wobbled out of bed into his bathroom. He threw a little water onto his face and then turned his gaze towards his mirror. He sighed, what he saw was becoming more disappointing everyday. Crono lifted up his shirt and shook his belly a little, he frowned, he had gained weight since his big victory against Lavos. Crono shifted his sight upwards towards his face and oh-so-delicately touched his black eye. Thinking about the stupid cat robot that gave it to him only made Crono feel worse. Had his abilities really deteriorated that much? Lucca had made some adjustments to Gato but good old Crono, talented old Crono, old-and-no-longer-with-us Crono would have beat him in a snap. Crono knew that he hadn't really been training all that much, and as much as he loved swordsmanship, sometimes it just seemed pointless.

Immediately after beating Lavos, he had been so excited about his abilities, there was nowhere to go but up. But that feeling wore down as the weeks turned into months, then one day he decided to take a break from training. Just that day see, he needed a break, a nice short one-day break. But then it was already tomorrow and he figured, hey what the heck I'm a swell red-haired boy a two day break that'll recharge my ambition for sure. Well day three rolled around and he started to rethink his relaxation strategy: three measly days really isn't enough, a week a week should really do the trick. But that week turned into a month which turned into another and another. He still picked up his sword some days, but those days were few and far between his "rests", and any intensity in his training had all but disappeared. It had been just about two and a half years since Lavos' defeat and Crono felt like his abilities had left through the gate with his old companions.

He didn't even want to think about how much his magic had deteriorated. He was now too weak to cast luminaire or even lightning2, his will was strong enough to still cast lightning but his mind had become so unfocused that he didn't dare cast it because the chance of him hitting his target was, well, just as bad the target getting hit by regular non-Crono-magic lightning.

Crono left his bathroom feeling pretty low indeed. But that sinking feeling of his was going to get worse before it got better. He turned to a picture of his old friends. He had accepted the fact that many of his companions did not belong in his time, what bothered him however was his relationship with the ones who did.

He was still very good friends with Lucca but things between them just seemed rather stale. He thought he sensed a little desire for romance coming from his bespectacled buddy but he just ignored it because he really just wasn't interested in her and if it was there... well, then he would have to let her down gently, and that was not something he knew how to do.

Crono's relationship with Marle had gone down the same hill as his fighting skills. His feelings for Marle had started right from that first CRASH at Millenial Fair. Crono thought about how much of his bravery stemmed from the fact that he wanted to impress Marle. He sighed again. Right after their friends returned to their own times Crono thought about how great everything would be with Marle. She never said it out loud but with all the smiles and flirting she must have felt at least a little bit enamored... she must have... Now, everyday Crono thought about where things went wrong, he could never pick out an exact point of disaster, probably because their relationship fell apart a little bit at a time. It seemed like Crono was too busy fantasizing about how great things would be with Marle to actually try to make his wishes come true. They remained good friends for a long while after the end of Lavos but eventually that friendship waned into a casual aquatency, and although Marle and Lucca remained rather close Marle and Crono were an awkward mess together. Crono just couldn't find the words that could truly express his grandiose feelings towards Marle, and so he started to become more and more tense around Marle. So then Marle grew tense around him, and so they were both tense with each other, almost angry. And when you're angry it's obviously someone's fault. So Marle and Crono took to playing a sort of unconscious blame game. Neither of them said it out loud, and neither of them were being honest enough with themselves to admit that there was some tension. Instead they both just swept it under the rug hoping that it would just disappear.

They didn't give each other sincere exchanges of salutations but rather they traded a lifeless plastic currency that would help them avoid their awkward tension for a little longer. So by this point it had been well over a year since Crono and Marle had a conversation that actually involved conversing. To top it all off, Crono had heard the rumors that Marle was seeing someone, a prince, some foreign prince by the name.. what was it again... dar-something, darmoth, darmus, daria, whatever it didn't matter Crono wasn't interested in meeting this guy anyway. Especially since it was also rumored that Marle and her foreign prince charming were only meeting now to get to know each other better. You know, so they would have something to talk about... after they got married.

Crono wobbled back to his bed and ducked under his covers, hoping against hope that he would be able to go back to sleep. It was shaping up to be another beautiful day in Guardia Kingdom...

-----------------------------------

Busy, busy, busy: Lucca hopping and dashing around to fasten all the loose nuts and bolts on her latest scientific innovation. She paused, only for a moment, and took in the sight of her wondrous creation. It was a super computer that filled the entire room. There were lights and switches every which way blinking and doing whatever it is that switches do. She knew her creation was still far from being completed. In fact it was far from being far from being completed. She had the desire to build something like this ever since she saw Balthasar's nu but she had no idea how to implement it. So for the past two and a half years she was being the busy little beaver that she can be so naturally, experimenting with this and that trying to figure out how she would be able to make a sort of Lucca memory bank, essentially what she wanted was a nu for herself. Well, her technology couldn't match Zeal's magic, so her nu substitute was a hundred times bigger and not nearly as intelligent, or functional but it was a brilliant start. Intricate thoughts about electrical patterns and circuits raced through Lucca's mind when suddenly she heard a KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...

"It's huff me huff," panted Marle. She had an ear-to-ear smile on her face and judging by her panting it appeared that she had run all the way here. More often than not, Lucca would visit Marle at the castle instead of Marle visiting Lucca at her house. This was partly because of national security (she was the princess after all) and it also had to do with the fact that Marle didn't want to run into Crono at Lucca's. But today was obviously different.

"What's going on?" inquired Lucca with growing curiosity. "You're not going huff to believe this. This huff is great." "Marle, relax come in have a seat, catch your breath."

So Marle took a seat at the kitchen table while Lucca fetched her a nice glass of water cooled with Lucca's new white freeze-box invention. After Marle had regained her composure, she explained.

"There's going to be another fair!" said Marle screaming enthusiastically. Lucca noted that even though she looked a little older on the outside she was still the same hyperactive girl she was when Lucca first met her.

"Oh a fair," Lucca said trying to sound more than not interested.

"What do you mean, 'oh'," said Marle shocked, "this is like, the greatest news ever. Haven't you noticed how boring it been for like two years! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS?"

Lucca who had been absorbed in her science did not in fact notice how boring it was. In fact she thought the pace of life was just right to allow her to work.

"Well no," Lucca mentioned casually, "but it is great news."

"Lucca, I don't get you," Marle said with her smile returning.

Maybe Lucca didn't understand how having a fair would liven things up in Guardia but Marle understood how not having one would keep her bored out of her mind. Ever since they had their big adventure nearly two and a half years ago the pace of life at home was becoming more and more unbearable for Marle. It was like going from the most perfectly sunny day there was and walking into a dimly lit cellar, and staying there... for more than two years. After beating Lavos, Marle like all the members of the Crono crew, was feeling about as happy as can be. After finding about her saving the world, her father moved with increasing trust for his little girl loosened his iron grip and let her leave the castle more. She used this new freedom to spend time with Crono and Lucca as much as she could and she was having the time of her life.

But then for whatever reason, Crono got weird, and things started to get progressively more boring. To top it off she had an accident with one of Lucca's inventions eight or nine months prior, even though she was not seriously injured, and it really wasn't a big deal, she lost much of her freedom to roam around outside castle walls. But all this didn't dissuade Marle one bit. Well, maybe it did dissuade Marle one bit, but that was all. Being the expert 'haver of fun' that she was she quickly adapted to her new caged life and embraced every opportunity she could for a good time. She would play pranks around the castle and keep herself busy anyway she could. Over the past few months of lock down she took up many recreational hobbies carving and cooking - just stuff to make the boring boring days pass a little bit faster. She hadn't really been practicing any archery on her Valkerye but even with out practice she was still a good shot. Marle hadn't practiced any serious or intense magic but some of her weaker ice spells had been known to make their way into some of Marle's pranks.

Marle had also made a new friend (sort of) in these past few months. Marle's father, trying to mingle with the somewhat far off Protectia (pronounced protec-shia) Kingdom decided that it would be a good idea if Marle met the local prince while he was off allying himself with the local king. Marle's first impression of this 'local prince' was that he was a spoiled and pompous jerk just a little older than Marle, a real embodiment of every negative stereotype people have about royalty, a stereotype that Marle rallied against down to her core. He was moderately handsome, but he glowed with his own sense of self-worth. He had long perfectly straight and well groomed black hair down to his shoulders. And even though he was a jerk somewhere between the boasting and self-inflating the prince did manage to give off at least some tiny sense of justice, a slight sense of morality. And his good side became easier to see as he and Marle spent more time together, and besides he was one of the only friends Marle had. He was still an arrogant brat, but at least he talked to her, unlike another, more likeable red-haired boy Marle knew...

"So... Crono's doing well," said Lucca taking advantage of a slight pause in the conversation.

"Yeah, that's nice," Marle said insincerely.

Lucca had tried to mention Crono to Marle before. Even a genius like her couldn't figure out what was going on with them, or more likely, she didn't want to figure out what was going on between them. Because if she admitted to herself that Crono and Marle would be a perfect couple, she would be heart broken and that was not something she knew how to do.

Marle on the other hand really didn't know what was going on between her and Crono. Sometimes she thought he liked her and was just shy, other times she thought Crono hated her for some unknown reason, and sometimes she thought that they just kind of drifted apart in a natural sort of way. Lately Marle had started to accept the second explanation more and more. Maybe Crono hated her, but so what, she could hate him right back. And that's what she did... or tried to do anyway. But deep down Marle still liked Crono and if given the opportunity she would love nothing more than to just drop the awkward tension and forget all about it. She missed the old Crono... she wanted him back.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries Marle had to leave because she was only given permission to be off castle grounds for one hour. As she was power-walking back, she sighed, being cooped up in a stupid old castle was quite an unpleasant thing, especially since it was such a beautiful day in Guardia Kingdom.

-----------------------------------

Crono awoke from his nap, feeling refreshed and elated. He couldn't remember what he dreamed about but whatever it was it mad him feel great. Today was a new day, everything was alright, well it could be. He had defeated Lavos and plenty of other tough monsters, and what finally did him in was living in peace. Well he wouldn't have it, Crono picked up his Rainbow Sword and go ready to go out and have the workout of his life.

"Crono you're finally awake," said his Mother as Crono was getting ready to head out the door.

"I'll eat breakfast a little later mom, I want to practice a little with my sword right now." Crono's mom smiled as far as she was concerned Crono was the best swordsman their ever was and ever would be. She really hadn't noticed his past couple of months of degradation, she very very proud of Crono no matter what.

Crono raced out to Guardia Woods getting ready to take out some shitakes but what he encountered was much more terrifying than any stupid mushroom monster. Crono's courage melted off of him, as he saw Marle speeding home.

Their eyes locked and it was as if they were suspended in time. Neither of them new what to say.

"Uh, hey, Marle...," Crono finally let out.

"Hey Crono," Marle replied feigning enthusiasm.

What Crono should have said:

"Marle, I'm a miserable wreck without you. Whatever awkwardness there is between us is my fault; I don't really know how we got this way but perhaps this is the perfect opportunity for us to built an even stronger and more beautiful relationship. There's a magical quality about you and I'm drawn to it even when I pretend that it's not there. And I rather be miserable from you having rejected me, then be miserable from not telling you how amazing I know you truly are."

What Crono did say:

"So... um, how's it going? I haven't... uh... seen you."

"Yeah I'm fine. We should talk more," Marle had no intention of telling Crono about the fair, but he had such a desperate and terrified look on his face, kind of pathetic - Marle couldn't help it.

"You know there's another fair coming here. Next week. Maybe, we'll crash into each other again," Marle winked and jokingly punched Crono in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be... that'd gr... that'd be gr...," stuttered Crono.

"Anyway I have to run, I'm already late, see you around," and with that Marle upped her pace to make it back before her father sent out the troops. Maybe Crono was just shy after all, she thought.

Crono was elated. He didn't feel like training anymore, but still... he was elated. Crono walked back home for a late afternoon breakfast. He was happier then he had been in a long time. It was in fact, a beautiful day in Guardia Kingdom.


End file.
